Savior
by The Pootamis
Summary: She had been saved by from the depths of Cell by the last person she expected. A boy. No a man. A young man that defeated Cell. A young man that had saved her life. A young man that she would forever belong to as he is her savior.


She couldn't believe it. Even the words that had been spoken out loud still didn't do her any justice. Still didn't water down the ever growing shock coming across her face.

He had been destroyed. Cell. The sick twisted disgusting bug had met his demise. Not at the hands of the world's greatest champion Goku.

Not at the hands of The Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta. Hell it even wasn't by the strange golden haired warrior known as Trunks.

No it came at another's hand. It came at the hands of the person that she least expected. Came at the hands of young Gohan.

The son of Goku. A young saiyan warrior that not only defeated this creature but also managed to save her.

Managed to find a way to have her be ejected from the creature's stomach. To be saved from living a life where she wasn't making the rules.

Saved her from a life where she would only be a comatose zombie just watching everything through the creature's eyes as though it was nothing but a bad dream.

A dream thankfully that had come to an end. Come to an end by who she considers the bravest young man that she has ever seen.

A young man that she can't help but watch at this very moment chuckle from the ground as members of The Z Fighters gather around him with wide smiles across their faces.

The very same smile that she can feel coming across her own face as she stares at him. Stares at the young saiyan.

Stares at her savior. A savior that looked as though he didn't have a care in the world and why should he?

He saved the day. He had saved the planet from that thing. From a true monster. He had saved her. Something that she would never forget.

A debt that she would repay one day. She would guarantee him that. But that is when it happens. When his eyes open and his head turns to look her way having blue meet black.

Having saiyan eyes meet android eyes causing something to happen. Cause for her to feel something that she has never experienced before.

A heartbeat. A thump in her chest followed by another. Such a foreign feeling that is so new to her. Especially in this body.

A feeling that she couldn't quite understand but she knew this. She never wanted it to go away. She never wanted to have this feeling disappear even if she didn't know what it was.

But that brings up another question. One of many. Feelings? Was it possible for her to have feelings? Didn't Dr Gero strip away her humanity long ago?

He couldn't have if she was feeling like this right? I mean she is an android. An artificial intelligence. A unique model.

Was it possible for her to have feelings? She has felt annoyed when Android 17 would act childish. She would admit that but what about everything else?

Could she feel anything else? And if she could does that mean somewhere deep inside her cold exterior that she feels something for the young saiyan.

A young man that is no older that eleven. She couldn't have feelings for him. He is just a kid. A kid that she would admit has gone through a lot thanks to the information gathered by the good doctor.

He had been tossed to the beasts so to speak. He had been tossed into the wilderness to fend for himself for almost an entire year.

He had battled numerous times against foes that were much stronger than him and always came away victorious. Including his time away from the planet when he had traveled to Namek alongside Krillin and Bulma.

Even now. Could she really consider him a boy? A boy that had just defeated Cell when no one else could?

She just couldn't. She couldn't disrespect him like that. So what should she do? What could she do given her options.

Options that make her glance away from the young black haired saiyan warrior to look around the group gathered around him finding one's eyes trained on her.

Eyes coming from The Z Fighter known as Krillin. Someone that she knew was attracted to her from the way he would look at her from every single time they have interacted.

She could allow him the chance to win her favor. To win her over. A very fat chance of that ever happening.

Such a chance that makes her look away from him and back over towards Gohan finding him listening and nodding his head at something a kneeling Piccolo is saying to him.

Another option could be to befriend the boy. To always look out for him. To protect him if need be. An option that is enticing to her.

To have an ally such as himself. To be friends with the planet's greatest warrior. Enticing but not enough.

Something else was telling her that was not what she wanted the most. No something else was telling her that she should claim him.

Should claim him as her own. Would the age difference get in the way? At first maybe but the truth was she didn't care what anyone else thinks.

Never has and never will. Besides in a couple of years it wouldn't make the slightest of differences. All she would have to do is make adjustments here and there.

Make adjustments to her system to allow herself to not age any further until the time was right. A decision that is made for her when she sees Gohan slowly make it back up to his feet.

Slowly struggle to his feet favoring his left arm that hangs by his side with a noticeable trail of blood trickling down to the dirt below.

Blood that makes a small puddled path behind him as he slowly makes his way over towards her causing her to sit upright.

Cause for her eyes to go wide as he closes the distance between them before he kneels down before her reaching his right hand out towards her.

" Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Suppressing the urge to drop her jaw in total shock at hearing his gentle tone while he looks at her with nothing but a small smile returning the smile reaching out gently 18 takes Gohan's hand within her own.

" I'm fine thanks to you."

Instantly seeing the young saiyan's cheeks start to color letting out a giggle feeling her hand being tugged slowly 18 rises up from the ground with the help of Gohan sending him a grateful smile.

* * *

_Why that ungrateful son of a bitch! How could he do this to him!? How could he do this to his entire family!_

Words that she wants to scream out loud. Wants to scream in the face of one individual. Someone that could be considered selfless by all those that know him.

After all he did sacrifice himself to save the planet from being destroyed by Cell. But she didn't think this.

No she thought the opposite. She was nothing but a coward in her book. A coward that was running from a possible fight in the future.

A coward that now leaves a family behind. A coward that has hurt so many on this platform. A platform like no other.

A floating platform that she could never have dreamed of in her wildest dreams. Heck even this was a distant second at what she is looking up to now.

Looking up towards a sacred dragon. A dragon that had told every single person on the platform to choose carefully for he would be granting them three wishes.

Wishes that could be wished for anything. Immortality. To bring the dead back to the living. All from collecting seven so called dragon balls.

Balls? The size of volleyballs. Something that she still couldn't believe. Still couldn't believe seven balls contained such power within them.

And she first hand as witnessed the power that they possessed with two wishes already. Wishes that had made her look in shock towards the one that had asked the dragon.

The very first being to revive all those that had perished at the hands of herself and her twin brother along with Cell.

A wish that would see thousands of lives being restored with a blink of an eye. That wish alone had taken any doubts about the power that this dragon might possess.

It was the next wish though that had made her shell shocked for numerous reasons. A wish to erase the memory of the citizens of Earth that remembered anything about her or her twin brother.

A wish that presented to her a new life. A life full of possibilities now. To never have to worry about being feared.

Never have to worry about having people scream and run in terror when they spotted her. Something that she would forever be grateful to the young man by her side.

Something that hasn't gone unnoticed by the rest of The Z Fighters present. Why would she leave his side?

He is her protector after all. Her savior and she would damn sure make everyone know about it not caring what they truly think.

Even the bald headed one. The fighter known as Krillin that looked as though someone had punched him in the gut when she helped lead Gohan away from the battlefield with his right arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

He would just have to get over it. But if she was being honest, he wasn't a concern. Not her concern at all.

No her concern is the young man by her side. A young man that has been speechless since the moment his father had given a heartfelt speech about not wanting to come back from the dead.

A speech saying it was better this way. Even if she disagreed with every single point that he made. A speech that lead to its fair share of tears being shed.

Including his. Including Gohan who hasn't spoken a single word for the last few minutes causing her heart to go out to him.

A heart that would be forever his and his alone. Even if he didn't know it yet. Even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

Those eyes. Eyes that she can feel being burned in the back of her head. Eyes that she knew so much about.

The suspicions. Suspicion of what her true intentions are. Suspicion of what she is planning to do.

And she couldn't blame it either. She should be suspicious. The older woman standing behind her from the open doorway.

A woman that she had taken a liking to the very moment that she had landed next to her home. A woman that came out guns blazing with the unlikest of weapons.

But she had been subdued. She had calmed down enough with the promise for an explanation once her son had been attended to.

A son that was no longer physically hurt. No Dende had taken care of that. Namekians. Truly a fascinating species.

He may not be physically hurt but emotionally he was in turmoil. The after shock of the battle combined with the news of his father never returning home.

News that she couldn't imagine how to begin to explain. How do you explain to a wife that your husband isn't coming home while staying calm?

She was still trying to figure that one out. Still trying to figure out the right words to use in that conversation.

A conversation that she would need to have a some point in the coming hours with the woman behind her but not right now.

Right now as she gently strokes the long black hair away from Gohan face content on just watching him sleep by the side of his bed this was the place she knew she needed to be.

How she knew she wasn't sure. What she did know was this felt right. This felt so natural for her to do.

So natural that it doesn't go unnoticed by the woman behind her. A mother that looks on at her child with a complete stranger.

Well a stranger to her anyways. A stranger that as strange as it may be has a calming effect on her son.

A son that looked so defeated and drained mentally when he arrived back home but now looks at peace.

Looks at peace with a smile across his face while this woman strokes his hair gently. A woman that she has never met before today but a woman that she had a good idea who she is.

The evidence was there for her to see. The blonde haired beautiful girl. A girl with a blue vest and blue eyes.

The red ribbon army logo across the vest's back. All details that had been used to describe one woman.

Describe one android that had been built to destroy the world. In fact she had destroyed the world in another timeline.

But despite her better judgment of allowing this potential danger near her son there was something else.

Something else that she was seeing. This wasn't the android that had been described to her. No it couldn't be.

This android was something different. Something truly unique. An android that if she is reading her body language right is in love with her son.

A thought that terrifies and excites her at the same time. Thoughts that she would have to ponder hard about and watch closely for the next couple of years observing how this new relationship would grow.

* * *

May eighteenth. Long last the day that she has been waiting seven long years for. A day that the world would forever know who he belonged to.

The day young Gohan would become of age. The day that she would claim him for herself. If she hadn't already.

Have there been other suitors? Perhaps? Perhaps not. A simple word here. A threat there until none remained.

None except for her. His best friend of the last seven years. A friend that was always there for him to talk to.

A friend that was always there to listen and let him vent out his frustrations. A friend that always helped him better himself and truth be told he had the same effect on her.

God she couldn't imagine herself being where she is now. She wouldn't have imagined this happening seven years ago.

But it was. It was and she can't help but feel excited. Couldn't help but feel extremely happy as she waits outside of his bedroom window looking down at her watching counting down the seconds.

Counting down the seconds when the next day was about to begin. Countdown the seconds until the eighteenth was upon them.

A date that she would have a special surprise in store for the young man sleeping peacefully not too far away.

A young man that would never know what hits him as she watches her watch tick. Tick until suddenly the hands land on twelve signaling a new day.

Signaling a new age that has come. An age where the man that she has secretly loved for so long has come of age.

A thought that makes a bright smile come across her face before being as quiet as she can she floats up from her hiding spot and quietly flies into his bedroom.

Flies quietly over towards his bed finding him still fast asleep. Finding him look so peaceful with a small smile of content across his face.

A smile that just makes her own widen before she lands down a few feet away from his bed. Lands down and does something that would make any other man's jaw drop.

Make the blood flow of every man across the globe go south. A simple action of reaching down to unbutton her jean shorts and slide them down her legs to the ground leaving her in nothing but a black thong.

Jeans that are quickly joined by her blue vest and shirt revealing the matching bra that are silently kicked to the side before she approaches the bed.

Approaches silently lifting the covers up enough for her to get in bed facing him before she drops the covers back over them while her hand comes up to gently rest on his cheek.

" Happy Birthday Gohan."

A birthday that the sleeping young man before her would never forget. She would make sure of it. Especially when he would wake up to find a birthday present waiting to be opened in his arms with a bright smile across her face.

* * *

" You know!? This wasn't what I had in mind when I said let's do something romantic!"

Having to quickly dodge another green energy ball coming from the distance paying a quick glance over to his side finding his girlfriend doing the same before her gaze falls upon him with a look that showed just how annoyed she is giving her a weak smile instantly Gohan has to jump out of the way to dodge another green energy ball that barely misses him by mere inches.

" I know gorgeous but what isn't there to like? Small firework show. Crazy deranged madman that is obsessed with my family. You can't top that."

Sending her boyfriend a quick glare suddenly as she sees a green energy ball quickly approaching in a sudden move 18 side steps to the side before rearing back she unleashes a large energy beam towards a small cliff in the distance.

A beam that comes crashing into a green energy ball halfway between her and the cliff causing a loud explosion to occur and the sky to be filled with smoke.

Lowering her hands down slightly looking over to her side 18 narrows her eyes over at Gohan.

" Next time you decide to take me out for a romantic dinner, I am gonna be the one that chooses where we go."

Sending a quick grin her way turning his head back forward as he watches the smoke slowly evaporate revealing a sadistic smile being directed his way from on top of the cliff nodding his head in agreement slowly Gohan brings his hands back.

" I know gorgeous. As long as the night ends the same as planned then I'm okay with that."

Seeing his hands going back in a familiar motion to unleash a world famous move quickly making it over to his side 18 looks at Gohan's face with nothing but interest.

" Well if you are thinking you are getting lucky tonight you've got…."

" No actually. I was hoping that you would marry me."

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers ignoring the high pitched sadistic laugh that she can hear in the background without having a chance to respond suddenly 18 watches a blue energy beam start to form in Gohan's hand as his eyes remain focused on the figure standing on top of a cliff.

A figure that just laughs uncontrollably with nothing but madness in his eyes. With nothing but hatred. Hatred that has lead him to this point.

Lead him to search for his greatest enemy. An enemy that couldn't be found but he would settle for his enemy's son.

He would settle for killing his son while he listens to his woman scream for mercy. A thought that makes his laughter turn up in tenfold as he watches the son of Kakarrot rear back his hands in a familaur fighting stance.

Rear back in a familaur stance that had defeated him the last time. But not again. Never again would he fail.

Not by his puny saiyan. Not by his low class warrior. Nobody. Nobody would defeat him. The legendary super saiyan especially not Kakrrot's spawn.

A mere thought that makes him put his hands together before he quickly fires off a massive green energy beam heading straight for the spawn of his greatest enemy.

A spawn that just stares at the incoming beam before he is quickly joined by his woman and reacts. Quickly reacts in unison with the blonde haired woman by his side to unleash a massive blue energy beam of his own joined together by her's heading straight for his own causing green and blue to clash.

Cause for his arms to shake as the beams battle against each other until it happens. Something that he couldn't believe.

Their beam destroying his own. Completely annihilating his attack giving the beam a clear lane towards him.

The very last thing he sees as the beam erupts around him causing him to scream out in pain until he is no more.

Until the remains of The Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly is no more.

* * *

" Go Eighteen!"

Not even bothering to suppress the smile that breaks across her face from hearing the chants of her little brother in law and resident pain in her ass Goten cheering for her along with her husband Gohan from entrance of the resting area for the fighters involved in the tournament glancing over her shoulder to send a quick nod their way slowly 18 ascends up the steps to the ring staged in the center of the stadium.

Feeling his side being nudged taking his eyes away from his wife turning his head as he sees his father looking at him with a smile as he nods his head towards the ring slowly Gohan raises up an eyebrow in question.

" So? Why aren't you competing in the tournament again?"

Feeling his cheeks starting to burn slightly quickly Gohan turns his face away from his father to look anywhere but at him.

" We umm? Didn't want to have to fight each other. So we decided to flip a coin to decide who would compete in the tournament. She won obviously."

Instantly seeing his father leaning over to take a closer look at his face in a sudden motion Gohan snaps his head to look away as he feels his blush deepening from the stare that he is receiving.

" Hmm?"

" Alright fine. She also convinced me in another way. Happy now?"

Leaning his head back with nothing but confusion seen across his face after a couple of seconds as his eyes lit up Goku snaps his fingers.

" Oh, I got it! She bribed you by making you your favorite meal! Clever girl you got there son."

Unable to keep himself from face palming himself letting out a groan turning away from his father doing his best to shield his blushing face suddenly the sound of a loud cheer echoing through the air causes Gohan to lower his hand down slightly before a wide smile forms across Gohan's face as he sees 18 descending down the steps with a small smile across her face.

" Alright Eighteen! You see that!? That's my girl right there!"

* * *

Tapping his index finger gently against his chin feeling his wife's eyes upon him after taking a few more seconds to ponder his thoughts instantly Gohan turns his gaze over towards 18 finding her eyes upon his face waiting for his answer.

" How about Maron?"

Instantly receiving an answer in the form of a glare the small smile across Gohan's face vanishes.

" What?"

" Maron? Really? You don't recall that being the name of a certain blue haired bimbo that Krillin used to date? I don't want my daughter to have the same name as that skank."

Dropping his head in defeat against his pillow turning away from his wife carrying for two slowly Gohan looks up towards the ceiling.

" That would explain why it popped in there."

Rolling her eyes snuggling closer to her husband's side only to feel the arm around her waist pulling her even closer laying her head down on his shoulder, letting out a sigh in content 18 looks across the room.

" Now just so we are clear. Maron is definitely out of the question. The same goes for that little hussy Videl. I still can't believe the bitch had the nerve to step in the ring demanding that her father have a rematch due to me quote not playing by the rules. Doesn't she know there are no rules in a fight!?"

Nodding his head in agreement leaning over gently Gohan kisses the top of 18's head causing him to feel her scooting even closer into his side.

" How about Pan?"

Repeating the name over and over again in her mind after a couple of seconds 18 turns her head to face Gohan with a bright smile across her face.

" I like it. Pan it is."


End file.
